Trust
by pandemonin
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are childhood best friends. Sakura loves Syaoran. Tomoyo moves in the story. Tomoyo and Syaoran fell in love with each other. What happens to Sakura? Who is Eriol? Find out inside! R


**TRUST**

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Note: This may be not my first fan fiction but still – spare me! This is my first time sharing this. Mind you, this is a fanfic so if there's some Tomoyo-fan reading this, I'm telling you now, you do not want to see this side of her. Hope you like this though!

**Chapter 1: Best Friends**

**-**_Will a girl and a boy stay just as best friends forever?-_

Two figures emerged from a green Porsche parked at Tomoeda High. The students who saw them stopped at their tracks to look and marvel at them.

A guy with chestnut hair got out from the driver's side. Girls couldn't help but stare and ogle at his lean and fit body, especially with the way he was wearing his uniform. Boys wear a white long-sleeved polo, a navy blazer, a matching necktie and a pair of black slacks. This may sound like a typical uniform but seeing this guy wear it makes it look like it was something got out from a fashion magazine. He removed his aviators and revealed his amber orbs. Even with his silence, the girls couldn't help but sigh dreamily.

At the opposite side came a girl with long and wavy auburn locks. She, too, was admired by the opposite gender, and even some of the same. The girl wore just the same as the boy's but without the slacks, instead was a skirt just above her knees. She may be wearing the same thing as every girl does but with that body and face of hers, she makes it look different. People know her not mainly because of her looks, but because of her cheerfulness. A room seems to light up whenever she comes in. She just merely embodies a big ball of light.

These two students are loved by most. Not only by the opposite gender, but both look up to them. They not only have the looks – they also have the money and brains – a combination rarely seen nowadays. These two are Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura. The most popular couple – scratch that – best friends.

Yes, these two have been together even before they knew how to burp. Their parents are well-known people in the business world and in time, they developed a deep friendship between families, resulting to the two of them growing up together as inseparable as they could be.

Syaoran and Sakura may have opposite attitudes that left people to wonder how they became friends but what others don't know is that they could somehow act different than they do with other people.

People always ask whether they were a couple or not and Syaoran would always just snort and answer as quickly as anyone could. "Yeah, when pigs fly."

Sakura knows that it was the easiest way to get rid of them but still, she can't shake the bitter feeling she feels whenever he does that.

Why, you ask? Simple – Sakura Kinomoto is in love with her best friend, Syaoran Li.

Laughing with him after seeing the confused faces of people receive that answer was quite a dilemma but she was glad that they stopped asking little by little.

So now, you ask if he knows or not? Well…

"Ne, Syao?" Sakura called out with her sweet voice. Syaoran stared at her as he closed his locker door. No one was around them. Everything was quiet except for the distant voices of the students walking toward their classes. Sakura was trying to suppress the blush trying to creep up to her face as she stared at her best friend's tantalizing eyes. "Ano…" she was having problems with her words but Syaoran just keeps on staring at her, not tearing his eyes from her emerald ones. "I love you!" she exclaimed hurriedly.

Silence…

A gentle smile crept up his handsome face and he answered, "Yeah, I know. I love you, too." He said, smiling widely.

Her emerald orbs would have produced a bucket of joyous tears if it weren't for his next words. "How could I not know when you've told me that almost every day since we were small?" Syaoran just simply smiled, remembering all the times Sakura said 'I love you' to him.

There's your answer! He does! But just as friends, though. Poor gal.

Sakura badly wants to pull her hair out of frustration. 'Why don't you get it, dumbass? We're in senior high, goddamnit! I am putting out my heart in the open and you go let it break anytime you want to?' She just let out an exasperated sigh and went to her class. Syaoran didn't notice the change in her mood.

Even though they were in a different class, Syaoran sees to it that she gets to her room before he does.

He bid his goodbye at Sakura who didn't mind replying. She just couldn't help but sigh at her situation. 'I really need someone to vent this out! Why am I only friends with that dumb Syaoran, anyway?'

The students chatted till their homeroom teacher came in. "Okay, class. Settle down." The mid 30's man commanded at his busy students. "I won't take too long because we have a faculty meeting." Hearing that, the students jeered. He clapped his hands and they stopped. "Before I leave, I'd like to introduce to you a new classmate of yours." Terada-sensei motioned over the door. "Come on in."

Hearing his command, every eye was glued to the door, waiting for what kind of new face they will have. Sakura, being the friendliest, eagerly awaited for the person to come into view while chanting, "Let it be a girl."

When she opened her eyes after hearing the door close, she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. There, in front of the class, stood a girl with long, raven hair. Terada-sensei was telling her to introduce herself but she was finding it hard to let out the words from her mouth. "Ano… Ohayou, minna-san." She greeted, quietly, almost as if no one heard her say.

'Awww… She's so cute!' Sakura thought to herself delightedly.

It wasn't only Sakura who thought that. Some of the boys were awing at her actions, too. Why wouldn't they? She's tall and has a small face. Her raven hair and amethyst eyes were complementing her white complexion. In short, she's like a doll.

"I-I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Nice meeting you all!" She said in a rather loud and cute way as she bowed.

The guys couldn't help but be amazed at her cuteness. They hooted as she finished introducing herself. She smiled shyly at the thought of everybody welcoming her but she did not know that there was one gal that wasn't too happy with her appearance.

Yeah, guess what? The school slut was in the room and she and her posse was emitting deathly glares at her. Tatsuya Emi. Typical slut (harsh, I know) – micro mini skirt that was just barely able to cover her ass, her polo with too many buttons opened and too much make-up.

Terada-sensei was looking around the room as to where he could sit Tomoyo when a hand shot into the air. "Okay, Daidouji. Go sit beside Kinomoto-san." There was definitely a vacant seat beside Sakura. It's not because she's loner or something. She just likes the farthes

She didn't find it hard to locate her with her hand raised energetically and with her infectious smile. She was heading to her seat when she heard Emi say something. "You just got here but you seem to get everybody's attention, bitch." She said with an evil smirk. Tomoyo decided to ignore her words but she didn't see legs sprawled at her way, making her stumble and drop to the ground.

Emi and her posse were laughing hard at her but they stopped when they saw Sakura glaring at her as she was helping the poor newcomer stand up. "Keep those hairy legs of yours to yourself. Nobody wants to see them, especially if they were hairy up to the base." She growled at them and they couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. The bullies couldn't do anything to Sakura, especially whenever Syaoran was there. One other reason they couldn't go against them is their families' money. Sure, it was a private school full of spoiled rich brats but they couldn't compare with the two. "Are you okay? Sorry about that. Some people here just don't know what manners are." She smiled apologetically at the raven beauty.

As Tomoyo had stood up and fixed herself up, she smiled at Sakura and said her thanks. "I really appreciate you helping me. But you really shouldn't have." She said, shyly.

"Nah. I like you so it was my pleasure to have helped." Sakura lead her to their seats. "By the way, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Just call me Sakura. Nice meeting you." She said, cheerfully as she reached her hand out.

The other girl reached for it. "You could just call me Tomoyo then. Nice meeting you." She replied but in her shy way. Sakura couldn't help but gush over the cuteness of her new friend. She was pretty ecstatic and excited now that she has found her first girl friend. She spent her 16 years with mostly men and this was new for her so she wanted this to go smoothly.

Even with the short amount of time given to them, they were able to chat freely as if they were long lost friends. Lunch break came and Sakura was excited to get Syaoran and Tomoyo know each other. It was part of their routine for Syaoran to pick her up at her room.

While the two friends were busy chatting with the other, a messy chestnut head peaked through the door and searched for his best friend. "Saki! Come on!" He called out her childhood nickname and the auburn head turned around.

"Syao! Syao!" Her smile grew wider and she almost sprinted towards him with her cheerfulness. Syaoran couldn't help but let out a smile as well, seeing his best friend act like a kid who got a new doll. He got pulled towards where she was before he called.

When they stopped, he noticed the raven beauty in front of him and he felt his world stop at that moment. Their eyes met and as if they were in their own world, they stared at each other for quite some time until Sakura broke it off. "Syao, this is Tomoyo. Tom, this is Syaoran, my best friend." She introduced the other and they shook hands rather shyly. Their eyes met and they locked gazes.

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled seeing his attractive amber orbs and her cheeks are starting to grow a shade of pink as their gazes kept on longer. On the other side, Syaoran almost had his mouth hang open so wide seeing the beauty in front of him if it wasn't for his self-consciousness.

The auburn-haired girl was oblivious to the stares the two were giving each other as she was busy entertaining her thought of having her most special friends meet – unaware of what this meeting would actually make of them.


End file.
